<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream a Dream by AngriRiku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022038">Dream a Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngriRiku/pseuds/AngriRiku'>AngriRiku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death In Dream, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngriRiku/pseuds/AngriRiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mammon's no stranger to nightmares, but lately he's been having the same nightmare for a few days now. One that he considers to be the worst nightmare he's ever had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off that tweet yes</p><p>As a note, this is not a deep dive into my specific headcanon. I just simply had this idea after that tweet stayed up writing this until 3AM that very night and then just made edits and adjustments the following day and right up until posting.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>- I purposefully don't describe Yuki's appearance. Insert your MC or something. I used 'Yuki', since that's the default name on start up and writing "the human" every time would be annoying to every involved party.-</p><p>-Props if you get the title reference and no it's not from Les Mis (I literally couldn't think of anything better for a title forgive me)-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mammon had been having nightmares a bit more frequently as of late. Yuki was the first to notice trying to get Mammon to talk about them in hopes that he could feel better. Mammon would shrug say it’s nothing, hoping that Yuki couldn’t see past his facade, and feels relief when they don’t pry further. Mammon couldn’t find it within himself to tell Yuki about his nightmares. It’s a nightmare about the worst night in his life. Watching Yuki nearly die was terrifying and heartbreaking, he didn’t want to relive it in his dreams. The worst of it is that in the nightmares Yuki never comes down the stairs, they die. They die in Mammon’s arms whispering “I’m sorry,” as the last breath leaves their body. It’s that moment when Mammon breaks, frozen in denial.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuki is the only person that is ever nice to him. Mammon even acknowledges he’s untrustworthy, but Yuki never held that against him. Even when Mammon would ignore them when they first came to the Devildom and even when he would drag them into his schemes, Yuki still treated him with kindness. Becoming close to Yuki, Mammon understood why Lilith risked everything for the human she loved all those years ago. Mammon would do anything for Yuki, laws regarding demons and humans be damned. In the nightmare, after Yuki dies, Belphegor taunts Mammon again saying, “You can just get another human, if you want one that badly.” It’s then Mammon, in the dream, snaps dropping all composure and assuming his demon form. Mammon never likes doing transforming into his demon form especially against his younger brothers, Lucifer’s already bad enough using it as a fear tactic, but he’s too emotional from grief and anger. It was as Belphie said before, Yuki was his entire world. So the fact Belphie thinks that Mammon would be fine just taking any human as if Yuki is replaceable drives him off the edge.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Another human? Another human?!” he screams at Belphie. “Yuki was <b><em>my</em></b> human, and <b><em>you </em></b>took them away from me!” The nightmare normally ends with Mammon only managing to injure Belphie before being imprisoned by Diavolo, though in some horrific variations; he kills Belphie. Either way it ends with him imprisoned in solitary, having a break down afterwards. Normally, that’s when Mammon wakes up. Though now sometimes, the nightmares continue past that but that’s when it becomes inconsistent. Sometimes he’s just outcasted for trying to kill Belphie over a human, sometimes he’s banished and expelled from RAD, or nothing really happens and he has to live with the fact Yuki is gone. His D.D.D. going off brings him back to reality. The group chat is alive with Leviathan bouncing off dream interpretations for someone. Mammon doesn’t care what the nightmare means, he just wants to sleep. The nightmares have been persistent to the point where Mammon can’t sleep a full night needing to be woken up by someone else come morning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If his grades dip, he’ll never hear the end of it from Lucifer, but that’s the least of his worries really. He hates seeing himself attack Belphie, heck he’s having a hard time even looking at Belphie because he feels guilty. Without fail, he wakes up in fear that Yuki is gone only to be reassured when he sees them at breakfast time. It’s always Yuki that comes to wake him up. Whenever he’s asked, Mammon plays it off as just him staying up late knowing, and hoping, his brothers probably don’t care enough to pry, though he notices at breakfast Yuki is glowering at their food at his answer. The day goes by normally though with Yuki asking Mammon to hang out in his room after the get back. They’re not doing much of anything aside from schoolwork and then afterwards being on their D.D.D’s and relaxing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The nightmares got worse, didn’t they?” Yuki blurts out. Mammon sighs figuring that he should have seen this coming. “Mammon…I,” Yuki pauses. “I know you probably don’t want to talk about it, and I won’t pry because it makes you uncomfortable.” they continue. “But just know that, I’m here for you, okay?” they reassure Mammon. Mammon feels guilty a little for hiding this from Yuki, but Yuki just smiles at him. “Is it alright if I spend the night?” Yuki asks. Mammon smiles, as if he would ever say no to Yuki. Mammon falls asleep before Yuki who, through some effort, manages to tuck both themself and Mammon in. They watch Mammon frown and his brow furrow. Yuki frowns, gently rubbing his head like they tend to when he comes up to them, and it works in calming Mammon down. “Mammon, I’m so happy to have met you.” Yuki whispers, kissing Mammon on the cheek and laying next to him before going to sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mammon wakes up in his dark room. Just as he turns to go back to sleep, he sees himself sitting next to Yuki. It’s himself, but not himself. This Mammon was more inline with the later, more disjointed nightmares. The doppelgänger is taller, though not as much as Lucifer or Beel, his hair is dishelved, the white nail polish is gone and under his tired eyes are dark circles. “Be grateful that what should have happened in this timeline is only a nightmare, not something you have to live with.” The copy of Mammon speaks, his voice deeper as well. Mammon was confused and conflicted. He wants to ask questions about what his other self meant, but deep down he doesn’t want those answers. He doubt his doppelgänger was paying attention because wasn’t even looking at him. In fact, the doppelgänger is watching the sleeping Yuki. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yuki, my precious Yuki,” The second Mammon murmurs brushing aside some hair strands on the Yuki’s head. His expression was a smile, but Mammon knew himself well enough to know when he faked a smile. It was clear that this Mammon was suffering and his suffering was tied to Yuki. The smile didn’t last long before it broke and tears were forming. “I’m sorry. I promised to protect you, and I didn’t.” he continued breathing in to keep himself composed. “It’s all my fault.” the other Mammon blamed himself reminding the real Mammon of the same feeling of helplessness he had felt holding a dying Yuki in his arms. That’s when the dream starts to turn into a nightmare.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“It’s ultimately your fault they died. You should have been the one protecting them.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Imagine killing your own brother over some nosy human, like how ungrateful could you be getting a free meal.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up!” Mammon doesn’t know which one of them said it or if both of them said it. Laughter began to fill the room and Mammon was covering his ears silently begging the chorus of berating comments to stop as the nightmare began to shift and form into something grotesque. More insults and laughter filled his own room as mouths were forming on the walls</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room began to tremble. “Stop it! Stop it!” Mammon was whispering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“You’re the second ruler of the Devildom and you couldn’t even protect one mortal. You’re a lousy excuse of a demon.” </em>That was one of the witches and the other two laughing. <em>“I mean that’s their own fault for being stupid enough to forget they were powerless around demons.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I said shut up!” Mammon screamed. The sound of flesh being torn, blood being spilled, and screams filled the room as it glowed red. The witches were screaming their apologies, begging for mercy until they were silenced. “Why couldn’t it have been them instead of Yuki?” Mammon was now bloody. “Of all the humans, that lazy Belphegor could have taken, why did it have to be the only person that was nice to me?” Mammon questioned. “Why did it have to be <b><em>my </em></b>human?” Mammon was trembling again tears streaming down his bloodied face. “Worse, <b><em>he</em></b> got all of the sympathy from everyone. </span> <span class="s1">His room now morphed again taking on the appearance of something similar to the attic room with more of Mammon’s own belonging, with the interior of the darker areas of Diavolo’s castle.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You have to let them go, Mammon. There's nothing you can do.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was the thing Mammon couldn’t just let Yuki go. He adored them and he’d do anything that’d make them happy and now they were gone and Mammon felt empty. Not a single one of his brother’s could understand how much pain he was in, not that they probably wanted to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1"> <em>“I promised to protect them, and I didn’t do it” </em> </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1"> <em>“They have every reason to hate me”</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yuki, I’m sorry! Please….please don’t hate me!” Mammon was begging through sobs that echoed in throughout the halls as he trembled. “Please, I don’t care if anyone else hates me, I just don’t want you to hate me.” he cried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1"> <em>“I can’t blame anyone but myself for this. This is my fault.”</em></span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“<em>It’s my fault, Yuki is dead.”</em></span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yuki, I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry” Mammon repeated not catching his breath. “Please, please forgive me! Please, I couldn’t bear the thought of you hating me.” Mammon pleaded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1"> <em>“I deserve their hate. I failed them!”</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Mammon?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <em>“It’s my fault!”</em> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Mammon, it’s just a dream! Wake up!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1"> <em>“I didn’t deserve your kindness. I’m sorry you wasted it on me!”</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Suddenly, Mammon feels a recognizable warmth. He opens his eyes to see a healthy Yuki clinging to him. <em>“Mammon, I’m here. I’m here.”</em> they soothe him. <em>“I don’t hate you. I could never hate you.”</em> They continue. <em>“No matter what anyone tells you, I’m so happy to have met you.” </em></span> <span class="s1">Yuki’s voice continues and they rub Mammon's head. That's when Mammon notices his </span> <span class="s1">doppelgänger and remembers that he was in a dream</span> <span class="s1">. The doppelgänger has a fond, if not jealous, look in his eyes. </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <em>“</em> </span> <span class="s1">Take care of them.” the double spoke<em>. </em>“Don’t end up like I did, you’ll never forgive yourself otherwise.” he warned. with relief and hold him close. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was then Mammon woke up to Yuki cuddling him just like in the dream. They look at Mammon their worried expression turning to relief, but they still held onto him. “I heard you in your sleep,” Yuki told him. Mammon was embarrassed, but Yuki rubbed his head. “Mammon, I could never hate you. Please remember that, okay?” They consoled as Mammon leaned onto them enjoying their gentle touch, their soothing voice, and their warmth. “I hope you know, I’m going to be spending the night with you for a while.” Yuki teased and Mammon smiled. The two of them drifted back to sleep, and Mammon was able to enjoy a peaceful night’s rest for once.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- I didn't have any particular characters in mind for the majority of disembodied voices aside from the obvious one. -</p><p>It was easier to come up with the summary and tags than the dang title for this fiction.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>